


Touch and Figure it Out

by haedarlingchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Headcanon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short & Sweet, but it's all good in the end, china line is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haedarlingchan/pseuds/haedarlingchan
Summary: In which NCT's China Line teases Lucas about his crush on NCT’s resident sunshine in Chinese.Chinese language are in italics.





	Touch and Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first fic for nct! i hope you guys will like it! i've been working on this fic for a month and usually i only write up to 1.5k words!
> 
> i would like to thank my lovely friend, denisse, for helping me beta this. i love u <3  
> also thank you to the indies who have been supportive when i was writing this and the lesbian cult, i love u guys so much <3

It’s difficult for Yukhei not to grab his hair in frustration at the ongoing tease fest he’s getting from the Chinese members. They always do it whenever his subject of affection, light of his life – Lee Donghyuck – is within their proximity.

Today, they are practicing a new song for their repackaged album. Yukhei is exhausted. Not only from the practice and if Chenle doesn’t stop he will go into madness.

_“Yukhei ge, want me to talk to him for you? Since you’re too shy to approach."_

Chenle barks out a laugh. Yukhei grits his teeth and pointedly looks at Chenle then quickly glances at Donghyuck who wipes his sweat with the hem of the sweater his wearing.

Oh, he’s not wearing anything underneath.

He hears someone snicker and he whips his head so fast he thinks his neck will snap. He sees Renjun covering his mouth.

_“Get your mind out of the gutter, Wong.”_

His left eye twitches.

“Hey Injunnie.”  

A soft voice makes Yukhei bite back the curse he’s about to throw to Renjun when he feels a hand wrap around his left arm. He fights the urge to squeal because he knows who that voice belongs to.

Donghyuck smells good today. He looks at the younger who still has his hand wrapped around his arm, engaged in a conversation with Renjun. He knows he’s smiling that whipped smile of his, judging by the rapid whispers of Winwin and Kun.

_“Stop staring, Xuxi. The boy might melt.”_

Kun smiles kindly. He knows that smile means anything but it.

 _“_ _Or I think it will be better to just take a picture. It will last longer.”_

Yukhei bites his lips to stop the groan that will come out. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes as he exhales. His attention is brought to the younger who is next to him when Donghyuck tugs his arm.

“You okay, hyung?”

Yukhei laughs nervously, swallowing the forming lump down his throat. He reaches out to rub the younger on the head.

“Don’t worry about me, Hyuck. I’m just really exhausted from practice.”

He brushes Donghyuck’s hair away from his forehead while the younger looks up at him. He fights another urge to squeal because the younger looks so cute and small he just wants to coddle him. Instead he smiles at the younger and pats his head.

_"Do you smell that?”_

Chenle pipes in suddenly.

 _“_ _It’s the smell of being whipped.”_

He then laughs that annoyingly dolphin pitched laugh of this. Yukhei lets out a groans and plants his face on his palm.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Donghyuck asks again, worry clearly evident in his voice.

“Yes, Hyuck. I’m just annoyed that some people don’t know when to shut up.”

He glares at Chenle’s direction who just smirks and mouths, “Whipped.”

***

It’s already half past ten in the evening when their teacher declares their practice over. Simultaneous groans of relief are heard as some members plop down the floor and some ungraciously lie down on their stomachs. Yukhei bends and puts his hands on top of his knees while he heaves as he tries to catch his breath.

“Thank you for your hard work today!”

He hears someone say and the others follow. Yukhei straightens his back and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

“Alright kids,” Taeyong claps to get the attention of the members, “We’re going out to eat samgyupsal.”

Everyone cheers.

“Make sure to freshen up. We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

***

Yukhei smiles as he watches Donghyuck animatedly talks with his hands.

“And then Taeil hyung just wham!”

He laughs because he loves seeing Donghyuck happy like this and he doesn’t want to burst the younger’s bubble because he was there to see what Taeil did.

They are walking to the Korean barbecue restaurant near the company. Yukhei is having a great time because Donghyuck’s showering him a lot of attention. Not that he’s complaining or anything.

_“Yukhei ge is really gone. I mean he was there when Taeil hyung accidentally kissed Yuta hyung on the cheeks.”_

Chenle decides that it’s the best time to ruin the moment as he laughs loudly.

_“I’m in a good mood so I’m going to ignore what you said.”_

Yukhei smiles as he looks back to the other Chinese members behind him. He gets back to staring at the younger beside him who has a calculating look on his face.

“Hyuck?”

He calls making the younger’s shake his head and look at him.

“Yes hyung?”

He says with that cute heart-shaped smile of his. And Yukhei is gone, the Chinese members laughing at him.

 ***

Yukhei is panicking while the remaining Chinese members are having the time of their lives.

 _“Yukhei, breathe. You look like you’re gonna combust.”_ Winwin says while chuckling.

_“I mean, I would be the same if my crush sits beside me. But chill man.”_

_“Yeah! Drink some water, Yukhei ge.”_

Renjun hides the snicker he did as he drinks the apple juice that was given to him.

He glances at his right where the most gorgeous human being on Earth is sitting. Said gorgeous human being is sitting beside him and clinging onto Mark. Yukhei hears another round of laughter from the people across him.

_“Oh my God, Yukhei ge! You’re gonna melt the both of them if you don’t stop glaring.”_

Chenle holds onto his stomach while leaning on a laughing Kun.

 _“Why don’t you just tell him you like him?”_ Kun asks, wiping fake tears from his eyes, then looks at Yukhei straight in the eyes.

_“As if it’s that easy to just say that to the most beautiful human being to walk this undeserving world.”_

Yukhei sighs and rests his chin on top his palm on the table. He lets out a tiny squeak when he feels a poke to his side. He blushes when he hears the keeper of his heart laugh beside him.

“Did you just squeak?”

Donghyuck giggles and Yukhei’s heart starts to beat faster. He’s afraid that the younger might hear it.

“Y-you didn’t hear anything.”

Yukhei feels his cheeks growing hot as the younger doubles in laughter.

“Glad to see you having fun on my mistake, sunshine.”

“Well, it was cute. So,” the younger shrugs and blows a raspberry at him. Yukhei snorts, rubbing the top of the younger’s head.

“Ah hyung~” the younger whines and pouts at him. Yukhei grins in return and pinches the other’s cheek.

_“We can make a batter out of this whip guys!”_

Winwin barks out a laughter and the other Chinese members follow suit. The remaining members look at them like they’ve grown another head.

***

To say that Yukhei is irritated is an understatement. He’s furious.

One, the other Chinese members decided that it was a good time to embarrass him more not only in front of Donghyuck, but also the other members and the people inside the restaurant. Two, he spilled his drink onto the younger. Cue the incessant teasing from Chenle and Renjun while he panics and wipes off the majority of his drinks from Donghyuck’s clothes.

Donghyuck laughs at him when he apologizes in a garbled mess of Chinese, Korean, English and Thai, babbling as he grabs napkin after napkin. The younger grabs his hand gently and Yukhei’s heart skips a beat.

“Hyung, it’s okay. It was an accident.”

The younger smiles at him then sends a piercing stare to Chenle and Renjun from across the table. Chenle shrinks from the glare and Renjun, of course, raises his eyebrows and stares back.

Yukhei knows that neither will back down so he clears his throat to get Donghyuck’s attention.

“Hyuck, are you sure you’re okay?”

The person in question stares back at him, then sports the cutest smile and Yukhei’s not sure if the beat of his heart is healthy.

“I’m fine, hyung! You worry too much!”

Yukhei grins when the younger bumps their shoulders.

“But being soaked isn’t comfortable. At least let me lend you my hoodie.”

Donghyuck tilts his head to the side and stares at him with his mouth forming a small ‘o’.  

“If you insist, hyung.”

Then the younger grins cheekily and tugs at the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Now, give me your hoodie please.”

Donghyuck bats his eyelashes at him and Yukhei chokes out a laugh. He knows he’s clearly flustered because, Lee Donghyuck is the most adorable person.

Yukhei backs up a bit to make room. He takes off his hoodie and hands it over to the younger. Yukhei’s isn’t sure if it’s his eyes or the lighting because the younger is kind of red.

“Thanks, hyung! But are you sure it’s okay?”

The younger says, with a slight tremble in his voice. But it’s probably only him and his mind.

“It’s really no problem.”

Yukhei smiles at the younger and Donghyuck blinks before standing. The younger smiles back at him.

“I’ll be right back.”

He says then he calls Taeyong’s name.

“Hyung, I’ll just go to the washroom to change.”

Donghyuck moves his chair when Taeyong nods at him. Yukhei sighs wistfully, already in cloud nine because Donghyuck in his hoodie will be a dream come true.

_“Oh, he offered his hoodie! A true gentleman.”_

Chenle exclaims and proceeds to laugh with the other Chinese members. Just like that, the moment is gone and Yukhei frowns until Jungwoo pokes his cheeks.

“That was a very nice thing for you to do, Yukhei. Now wipe that frown off your face. You wouldn’t want Donghyuck to see you like that when comes back.”

Jungwoo whispers the last part but Yukhei hears him so he laughs and shakes his head. He looks around and he sees Mark looking at him.

“Your crush is too obvious, Yukhei.”

Mark smirks and Yukhei splutters, his cheeks growing hot as he hears snickers from the members.

“I’m surprised Donghyuck hasn’t caught on yet.”

Doyoung smiles kindly at him. He knows it’s anything but it. Doyoung is overly protective of Donghyuck, unsurprisingly. He gulps and looks over at Johnny.

Said man is staring at him with one of his eyebrows raised. Then he gestures, pointing out two of his fingers ‘I’m watching you.’

Yukhei gulps again.

***

‘What’s taking him so long?’ Yukhei thinks, gritting his teeth. Everyone he dares to look at is smirking at him. Yuta is wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“I’m back!”

And just like that, the tension that Yukhei didn’t even notice that was present dissipates. He releases a sigh of relief.

“Okay let’s go. We’ve already paid for the bill anyway.”

Taeyong claps and the members all stand.

Yukhei looks at Donghyuck and his brain short-circuits. ‘He’s drowning in my hoodie.’ Yukhei grins while following Donghyuck out the restaurant.

***

He is screaming internally when Donghyuck sits beside him at the back of the van.

_“Xuxi, your cheeks might fall off if you don’t stop smiling.”_

The peace is short-lived.

***

Donghyuck frowns when Yukhei crosses his arms and looks outside the window. He knits his eyebrows together and faces the front.

_“Xuxi, pay attention to your crush.”_

Donghyuck doesn’t know that the Chinese members are these ruthless. Thank God he paid attention to his Chinese tutor. He may or may not want to impress a certain tall Chinese member.

“Hey Hyuck.”

Renjun calls him. He looks at the person who called him and Renjun stared back. Then he lets out a shit-eating grin. Oh no. That doesn’t look good.

_“Yukhei likes you.”_

He feels Yukhei stiffen up beside him. The taller straightens up and startles Donghyuck that makes him look at the other in surprise.

_“You know what, shut the fuck up.”_

The taller huffs and goes back to staring outside the window.  His body more closed off, eyebrows knitted.

Donghyuck’s right eye twitches as the atmosphere turns cold. Donghyuck decides that he’s had enough. He stares at Renjun dead in the eyes. He smiles at the other who smiles cheekily back at him.

Oh he doesn't know what's coming for him.

_"Renjun, I don't think what you said was nice."_

Everyone freezes in their seats. They whip their heads so fast, Donghyuck thinks they would snap their necks just to look at him. He crosses his legs and tilts his head nonchalantly.

I mean, who wouldn't be surprised? Lee Donghyuck just spoke in perfect Mandarin.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say, Donghyuck?"

Kun stutters. He scratches his nape, looking at Donghyuck like he has grown two heads.

_"I said, what Renjun said is mean."_

Donghyuck clicks his tongue in annoyance. He looks at all the members, one by one, dead in the eyes.

_"Actually, everything you guys were doing today are mean. Especially you, Renjun, you were out of the line. I expected it from Chenle, not you."_

He points at Renjun. Then he pats Yukhei's right thigh who's looking shocked like the other members. Donghyuck smiles at the older and rubs his hand comfortingly on Yukhei's thigh.

_"You all tease Yukhei ge until he's mad. You talk about me like I couldn't hear you."_

He laughs when the members are still looking at him. He smirks when he sees Renjun and Chenle paling.

_"D-Does that mean you know what happened to Jeno's Nintendo DS?"_

Donghyuck nods, smirking at the two who gulped in fear.

_"I even know where you two hid it. So if you two don't stop, I'm sure Jeno would appreciate knowing who broke his Nintendo DS."_

He watches in satisfaction as the two splutter trying to get his attention.

"Hyuck, I'm your best friend right?"

Renjun starts but Donghyuck shoots him down.

"I think we've established that Mark hyung is my best friend."

Renjun chokes and looks at him with those puppy eyes of him.

"Hyuck please. We'll do everything you want. Just please don't tell Jeno."

Donghyuck raises his eyebrow.

"Everything?"

The two nod, clearly desperate. Donghyuck laughs internally on how the two are close to begging on their knees.

"Yes hyung! Everything!"

Chenle is close to to tears. Donghyuck almost feels bad. Almost.

"Hmmm. Okay. Just stop teasing Yukhei too much. He still has boundaries too you know. Being outed like that doesn't feel nice. Now, apologize."

Renjun and Chenle snap their head to Yukhei and start firing apologies in Korean and Chinese.

"You too, Kun hyung and Winwin hyung."

Winwin looks scandalized and Kun looks surprised. The audacity of these two.

"But-"

Winwin starts but Donghyuck cuts him off.

_"But what, hyung? You two were also in it. Don't look so innocent. You two are enablers. And you're supposed to be the older ones? Shame on you."_

The two bow their head in shame. Being reprimanded by someone younger is really embarrassing. They mutter their apologies. And Yukhei?

Yukhei is still staring at Donghyuck.

“W-Wait. Does that mean you know that I have a c-crush on you?”

Yukhei stumbles out his words. The younger turns to him, cheeks turning pink.

“Yeah.”

He nods timidly.

“And you know Chinese? Why didn’t you tell?”

The younger shrugs and scratches his ear. A habit when he’s nervous.

“I’ve been learning it since the start of the year. And I don’t think anyone would be interested so I didn’t tell.”

Donghyuck smiles at the older. Yukhei is a goner.

***

Yukhei doesn’t know what to feel. He found out that his crush knows how to speak Mandarin. The younger knows that he, Wong Yukhei, has a crush on him. He wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

‘Take me now. I don’t care anymore. Just kill me.’

Yukhei lags behind the group as they walk back to the dorm, completely immersed in his thoughts that he doesn’t see Donghyuck looking back at him. Renjun and Chenle are holding him hostage.

“Stop struggling. You’re not getting away from us.”

“You two are insufferable. Let me go already.”

Donghyuck tries again but gives up when the two tighten their hold on him. He lets out a sigh and rests his head Chenle’s shoulder.

“I hate you two so much.”

“We love you too, hyung.”

***

Donghyuck breathes a sigh of relief when Chenle decides to cling onto Jisung – the moment they stepped inside the dreamies dorm while Renjun was whisked away by Jaemin.

He hears Jeno before he sees him – the door closing behind them.

“I heard you guys fought on the way here.”

He feels arms wrapping around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder. Donghyuck intertwines his fingers with Jeno and leans his back on his chest.

“Nah. It was just a small misunderstanding. We already resolved it.” He smiles. “Renjun and Chenle wouldn’t let me go until I forgave them.”

Donghyuck says, watching Chenle laughing at whatever Jisung is saying. They hear Renjun shrieking and Jaemin whining.

“Oh, Yukhei hyung is outside by the way. He says he’s waiting for you.”

Donghyuck hums and scratches his right cheek.

“Thanks, Jeno.”

He pats Jeno’s arm, the older removing his arms around him. He walks towards the door and opens it.

***

Yukhei looks up from his phone when he hears the door opening. His chest aching at the sight of Donghyuck wearing his hoodie that is two times larger than his size.

The younger smiles at him, closing the door behind him. He walks towards him, Yukhei straightens up from where he’s standing.

“Jeno said you wanted to talk to me?”

Yukhei nods – pocketing his phone. He grabs Donghyuck’s hand and starts walking.

“Let’s go for a walk.”

***

They stop at the swing set at the playground that is ten minutes away from their dorm. Yukhei realized that he hasn’t let go of the younger’s hand yet. He doesn’t want to.

Donghyuck lets go of their entwined hands, running towards the middle swing – sitting on it. The younger looks at him, a tilt on his head.

“Are we going to talk or what?”

Yukhei lets out a chuckle. He walks behind the younger, putting his hands on the younger’s back softly – he pushes. He laughs when the younger squeals.

He pushes Donghyuck on the swing for a more minutes and decides that they need to talk. He grabs the chains of the swing to stop its momentum. He takes a deep breath in and exhales.

“I.. don’t know what to say, actually.”

He hears the younger hum in response, signalling for him to continue.

“I’m just embarrassed that you know that I have a crush on you.”

Donghyuck snorts and leans back to look at him.

“Even if I don’t know how to speak in Chinese, I still would’ve noticed. You’re not exactly.. subtle, you know?”

Yukhei can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks when the younger grins at him.

“And I hear my name everytime they tease you.”

Yukhei covers his face in embarrassment. He can hear the younger chuckling at him.

“You’re not supposed to be this cute, hyung.”

Yukhei was about to protest when the younger speaks.

“I learnt Chinese so that I can communicate with you better.”

Yukhei slowly removes his hands from covering his face. He looks down at the younger who is looking down at his own lap.

Yukhei clenches his fist – heart racing, he walks around the younger. He kneels in front of Donghyuck. He cups the younger’s chin.

“Look at me.”

Donghyuck looks at him, his cheeks a little red with light from the lamp post shining down on them.

“Donghyuck, I like you.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen accompanied by a gasp that significantly boosts Yukhei’s confidence.

“I like you so much.”

Yukhei reaches out to grab the younger’s hand. He places his palm on top his chest.

“Can you feel my heart beating fast?”

Donghyuck nods, still staring at him with his mouth open in surprise.

“It’s because of you. No matter what you do, you make my heart beat fast.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t have any reason, I just like you.”

Yukhei stutters out, staring at the younger – who hasn’t said anything for a while.

“I’m not-”

He was cut when Donghyuck places a finger on his lips. Yukhei stares at younger who has his eyes averted.

“Can I say something first?”

Yukhei nods dumbly when the younger locks their fingers.

“Hyung, I already know you like me. Although, hearing it from you is a different thing.”

He pauses. Yukhei draws a sharp breath.

“A good different.”

Donghyuck smiles shyly, looking up for a second before staring at their interlocked fingers again. He takes a deep breath and fixes his gaze on Yukhei.

“Because, I like you too.”

Yukhei releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The younger’s cheeks glow red, Yukhei knows that his is in the same state – but both of them are unable to look away.

Yukhei takes their proximity as an opportunity to examine the younger’s features. He has long admired Donghyuck’s good looks. But being this close to him, he can’t help but notice the younger’s glowing tan skin and his shining brown eyes, those little freckles that are sprinkled across his button nose and cheeks. His eyes dart down to Donghyuck’s lips, the younger doing the same – licking his lips.

Their noses bump and their teeth clash when they slot their mouths together in a hard kiss. He cups Donghyuck’s cheeks, the younger wrapping his arms around his neck – pulling him closer.

His knees are aching from kneeling on the gravel below but with the younger’s lips on his, he finds that he doesn’t care.

He places a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips before pulling away, panting. He rests his forehead against Donghyuck’s, trying to catch their breaths.

“That was.. wow.”

Yukhei chuckles, closing his eyes – smiling widely. He’s happy.

They both flinch when his phone starts ringing, breaking the moment. They look at each other and laugh heartily.

Yukhei stands, dusting off his knees. He reaches for his phone in his pocket, his other hand reaching for the younger’s hand – helping him on his feet, he doesn’t let go.

When he finishes his call, he pockets his phone. Donghyuck is staring at him, a cute smile forming on his face. Yukhei tugs the younger closer to him. He cups his face, pressing a tender kiss on the other’s forehead.

Yukhei pulls away to stare at Donghyuck, the smaller looking up at him – smiling. He smiles back and leans in to rub their noses together.

“That tickles.”

The younger giggles out, Yukhei smiling widely in response. He wraps his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder – the younger wraps his arms around his waist.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy it? i hope you did! a kudos and a comment would be very much appreciated! i hope i can write more fics in the future <3
> 
> you can also reach me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/forhyuckies) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/forhyuckies)


End file.
